When conveying objects in a conveyor system, it is often necessary to arrange the objects in a known, relative position or to maintain minimum spacing on the conveyor belt. Prior art devices for addressing this need have utilized a multiplicity of sensors in combination with actuatable package-stopping components. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,125 to Bershadsky, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Other methods of achieving conveyor spacing include standard conveyor belts having overhead or bottom mounted spacing bars, which travel at a different, usually slower, speed from the belt. These devices are complex and diminish conveyor efficiency as a result of slowing or stopping packages along the conveyor path. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.